Karaoke Night? OK how is it karaoke night when we sung only one song?
by Sakura Noroi-chan
Summary: Why did Reborn wake me up this early? Are? Karaoke night? What is Reborn up to now? One-shot Pairing: 692718, slight R27.


**I do not own KHR or the characters only the this story k? good.**

**-line-**

"ITAI!" I shouted in pain falling out of bed hold my head. "NANDE YO REBORN!?" I shouted at the baby holding a leon hammer. "Get up Dame-Tsuna." He said as Leon transformed into a lizard once again. I looked over at the time and it was 8:30 PM. "Reborn...why wake me up now! tommorrow there's school!" I whined. "Karaoke." Was all he replied.

_time skip weeee~!-

When we reached a karaoke booth everyone else was there even Hibari even though there was crowding. "Eh? Why is everyone especcially Hibari-san here?" I asked Reborn. "I told them to! Now you go up first Dame-Tsuna! Better yet let's sing a duet!" Reborn said a smirk starting across his face in the hope that I'll suck at singing and embarrass myself. "O-Ok..." I said grabbing a mic and choosing a song as Reborn grabbed another microphone. Then the music started.

(_Reborn singing_, **Both singing, **Tsuna singing)

**bokura wa minna "jibun rashi sa" toiu na no fude wo motteru nda**

**hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kae te yukeru**

**omoi wo egakou**

kono sora wa doko made tsuzuku? bokura no shiru sekai wa semakute

_dare ka no tasuke motomeru koe kikoenu furi shite_

**arasou koto de sonzai kachi tashikamete wa ginen wo idaki**

**chigai wo "kosei" janaku "teki" to kimetsukete wa tsuki hanashi**

**hito to no kankei wa shihai de musuba rete yuku mono janakute**

**te to te wo tsunagi koe wo kiku nda**

**irodoru sekai nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara**

**muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai**

**mugen ni hirogaru KYANBASU wa kibou ni somatte ku**

**bokura wa minna "jibun rashi sa" toiu na no fude wo motteru nda**

**hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kaete yukeru**

**omoi wo egakou**

_nan no tame umarete kita ka? kotae nante doko ni mo nai kedo_

koushite atarimae no hibi ni hison deru kiseki

**hikari no ura ni kage ga ari kirei goto bakari katare nai**  
><strong>tomonau "ikari" ya "kanashimi" me wo sorasazu ni mukiai<strong>  
><strong>itami wo shiru koto de yasashi sa yurushi au koto ga dekita nara<strong>  
><strong>ashita wa motto waraeru hazu<strong>

**irodoru sekai nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara**  
><strong>muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai<strong>  
><strong>mugen ni hirogaru KYANBASU wa kibou ni somatte ku<strong>  
><strong>bokura wa minna "jibun rashi sa" toiu na no fude wo motteru nda<strong>  
><strong>hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kaete yukeru<strong>  
><strong>omoi wo egakou<strong>

irodoru sekai...

bokura wa minna...

**irodoru sekai nikushimi au koto wa nai kirei ni majiwareru kara**  
><strong>muda na inochi nante nai tagai ni mitome ai<strong>  
><strong>mugen ni hirogaru KYANBASU wa kibou ni somatte ku<strong>  
><strong>bokura wa minna "jibun rashi sa" toiu na no fude wo motteru nda<strong>  
><strong>hora sukoshi no yuuki de donna iro ni mo kaete yukeru<strong>  
><strong>omoi wo egakou <strong>

-song end-

Everyone stared amazed as our singing was in complete sync. "Not bad Dame-Tsuna...too bad I couldn't embarrass you." Reborn said smirking before he jumped up lacing a kiss on Tsuna's forehead. "EEEHHHH!?/Oya oya?" Everyone but Hibari shouted in surprise while Hibari looked frozen. "Don't worry I won't take your boyfriend away from you besides I prefer ones that are virgins." Reborn stated smirking as I Froze up my face going red. While Hibari just smirked. "Hn? Did you think I would worry about him when we are engaged at this point?" Hibari stated making my face go even more red as everyone watched with suprise written all over their face. "Oya oya then what about me since I have screwed Tsuna also?" Mukuro said. Everyone to face the pineapple haired teen. "Hn? Then why not a threesome i'd love to see Tsuna's face as he has two in him." Hibari said suprisingly and his comment causd everyone but Mukuro and Reborn to blush four shades of red. "Oya? The skylark is suprisingly naughty" Mukuro commented as he and Hibari started laughing evily going in sync while both were imagining a naked Tuna fish.


End file.
